shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations (SF2)
This article is about all of the locations in each of the Acts in Shadow Fight 2. Dojo Dojo.png|link=File:Dojo full.png|The dojo where Shadow and Kid train their moves. See full size image Halloween dojo.png|link=File:Halloween dojo full.png|Halloween dojo. See full size image New year dojo.png|link=File:New year dojo full.png|New Year dojo. See full size image New year 18 dojo.png|link=File:New year 18 dojo full.png|New Year dojo, appeared during 2018 New Year update. See full size image Act I: Hero Reborn Bamboo grove.png|link=File:Bamboo grove full.png|Bamboo Grove, the location for Kenji's sparring and Survival. See full size image Moon.jpg|link=File:Moon full.png|Rooftop, where the battle with Lynx takes place. See full size image Arena.jpg|link=File:Arena full.png|Arena, the location for Tournament. See full size image Mountain.png|link=File:Mountain full.png|Mountain, the location for Duel and Trickster's challenge. See full size image Statue.jpg|link=File:Statue full.png|Forest Statue, the location for Sensei's story. See full size image Act II: Secret Path chess yard.png|link=File:Chess yard full.png|Chess yard, where the battle with Hermit takes place. See full size image Night bridge.png|link=File:Night bridge full.png|Night Bridge, the location for Tournament. See full size image Autumn.png|link=File:Autumn full.png|Autumn Gates, the location for Challenge. See full size image Emerald forest.png|link=File:Emerald forest full.png|Emerald Forest, the location for Survival. See full size image Sakura.jpg|link=File:Sakura full.png|Sakura Gate, the location for Duel and Hawk's challenge. See full size image Statue.jpg|link=File:Statue full.png|Forest Statue, the location for Ascension. See full size image Stone dragon.png|Dragon Statue, the location for Sensei's story. Act III: Trail of Blood Village.png|link=File:Village full.png|Village, where the battle with Butcher and Sensei's story take place. See full size image Castle and bridge.png|link=File:Castle and bridge full.png|Castle and Bridge, the location for Tournament. See full size image Lamps on water.png|link=File:Lamps on water full.png|Night Lake, the location for Challenge. See full size image Swamp.jpg|link=File:Swamp full.png|Swamp, the location for Survival. See full size image Pink lake.png|link=File:Pink lake full.png|Pink Lake, the location for Duel and Rose's challenge See full size image Act IV: Pirate Throne Ships.png|link=File:Ships full.png|Harbor, where the battle with Wasp and Sensei's story takes place. See full size image Flowers field.png|link=File:Flowers field full.png|Flowers Field, the location for Tournament. See full size image Dark room.png|link=File:Dark room full.png|Dark Room, the location for Challenge. See full size image Cave.jpg|link=File:Cave full.png|Cave, the location for Survival. See full size image Heaven.png|link=File:Heaven full.png|Temple in the Clouds, the location for Duel and Fisher's challenge. See full size image Act V: The Greatest Temptation Fuji.png|link=File:Fuji full.png|Mt. Fuji, where the battle with Widow takes place. See full size image Volcano.png|link=File:Volcano full.png|Volcano, the location for Tournament. See full size image Ruins village.png|link=File:Ruins village full.png|Village Ruins, the location for Challenge. See full size image Battlefield.png|link=File:Battlefield full.png|Battlefield, the location for Survival. See full size image Snowy peak.png|link=File:Snowy peak full.png|Snowy Peak, the location for Duel and Outcast's challenge. See full size image Flooded village.png|link=File:Flooded Village Full.png|Flooded village, the location for Sensei's story. See full size image Act VI: Iron Reign Burning town.png|link=File:Burning town full.png|Burning Town, where the battle with Shogun takes place. See full size image Ice cave.png|link=File:Ice cave full.png|Ice cave, the location for Tournament. See full size image Flying rocks.png|link=File:Flying rocks full.png|Wasteland, the location for Challenge. See full size image Graveyard ships.png|link=File:Graveyard ships full.png|Ships Graveyard, the location for Survival. See full size image Waterfall.png|link=File:Waterfall full.png|Floating Islands, the location for Duel and Ronin's challenge. See full size image Magic rocks.png|link=File:Magic rocks full.png|Magical Wasteland, the location for Sensei's story. See full size image Shadow gate.jpg|link=File:Shadow gate full.png|Gates of Shadows. See full size image Act VII: Revelation Factory.jpg|link=File:Factory full.png|Factory. There is a Looters' camp around here. Cronos is hiding in this area. See full size image Capsules.jpg|link=File:Capsules full.png|Hideout, the place where Cypher gathered defeated heroes from other worlds. See full size image Stone_forest.jpg|link=File:Stone forest full.png|Stone Grove. Many of Titan's minions died here fighting the Ancient race. The last living Ancient hides here. See full size image Eggs.jpg|link=File:Eggs full.png|Incubator, where Titan's future soldiers are raised and hatched. The soldiers often held competitions here to find the best specimens. See full size image Spaceship.jpg|link=File:Spaceship full.png|Spaceship, located at Titan's citadel. Scavengers are released around this area. See full size image Skyport.jpg|link=File:Skyport full.png|Skyport, where the battles with Titan's Bodyguards take place. See full size image Neural network.png|link=File:Neural network full.png|Neural network. This is where the final battles with May and Titan take place. See full size image Underworld Fire hell location.jpg|Volcano's dungeon. Megalith raid location.jpg|Megalith's dungeon. Fungus raid location.jpg|Fungus's dungeon. Vortex raid location.png|Vortex's dungeon. See full size image|link=File:Vortex raid location full.png Halloween 19 dojo.png|Halloween 2019 chamber. See full size image|link=File:Halloween 19 dojo full.png Winter.jpg|Winter location, where the battles with Freeze and Candy take place. Underworld: Tier 2 Fatum raid location.png|link=File:Fatum raid location full.png|Fatum's lair. See full size image Arkhos raid location.png|Arkhos's lair. Hoaxen raid location.jpg|Hoaxen's lair. Underworld: Tier 3 Hunger raid location.png|link=File:Hunger raid location full.png|Karcer's lair. See full size image War raid location.png|link=File:War raid location full.png|Drakaina's lair. See full size image Fear raid location.png|link=File:Fear raid location full.png|Tenebris' lair. Located in the heart of the Underworld, this is the portal where worlds can be created. See full size image Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Locations Category:Gameplay